halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights XI
' Halloween Horror Nights XI' was the 11th annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. The event featured the return of Jack the Clown. Advertised with "Jack's Back" and "I.C.U", the event was actually retooled after the September 11, 2001 attacks bring Jack back and to remove the original mascot, Eddie. The event featured five houses, three scarezones, three shows, and a parade, and was held for 19 days from October 5 to November 3, 2001. History Coming so close after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the US, Universal hurried to change the event to tone it down so it would be for accepting among the society at that time. Therefore the original mascot "Eddie" was scrapped at last minute. He was Jack's demented evil brother who led mass gangs of chainsaws, which explains the extreme amount of chainsaws during Halloween Horror Nights XI. Eddie was replaced by the return of Jack. Taglines such as "Jack's Back" and “There's no more clowning around," were used. Anything graphic or violent was scrapped from the event, displaying no blood or gore. Names were changed left and right, everything from The Festival of the Dead Parade to the names of houses. Some original titles (which may still sound familiar) included "Bloodbath Underground" as what we knew as "Ooze Zone," modifications included red lighting being changed to green. "Scary Tales" was originally named "Terror Land." "Nightmare Alley" was originally titled "Slasher Alley," and the most obvious change would be the Festival of the Dead Parade being renamed as "Nightmares on Parade." The Event Haunted Houses *'The Mummy Returns: The Curse Continues' (Earthquake Queue), Based on the hit movie! Venture through a maze of tomblike corridors and dark caverns in the Temple of the Scorpion King, where danger lurks around every corner. *'Pitch Black' (Soundstage 22), A mysterious zone of darkness has appeared causing weird disturbances. It's up to you to investigate... if you dare. *'Run'RUN(Earthquake Queue), Become a guest contestant in a diabolical new game where there are no questions, no prizes, and only one rule - try to escape without losing your mind. *'Scary Tales' (Soundstage 22), Enter an abandoned carnival attraction and find yourself in a nightmarish fairy tale world where there's never a happy ending. *'Superstitions' (Nazarman's), Explore a hidden warehouse filled with ancient relics and urban legends that will have you believing in the supernatural. Scarezones *'Midway of the Bizarre' (Amity) *'Nightmare Alley' (Shrek Alley) *'The Unknown' (Central Park) Shows *'Boogeymen' (Pantages Theater) *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2001)(Wild West Stage) *[[Dangerous D'Illusions|'Dangerous D'Illusions']] (Animal Actor's Stage) *[[Nightmares on Parade|'Nightmares on Parade']] Rides * Men In Black Alien Attack * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time * Twister... Ride it Out * Back to the Future The Ride * The Futuristic World of Hannah-Barbera * JAWS =Original Event= Haunted Houses *'The Mummy Returns: Temple of Terror' (Earthquake Queue), originally meant to be a house spin-off (like People Under the Stairs: Under Construction and Psycho Path: The Return of Norman Bates) rather than a movie adaptation. *'Terrorland' (''Soundstage 22), evolved into Scary Tales. Scarezones * [[The Unknown|'Dead Zone']] (Unknown), Might have evolved into The Unknown. * 'Slasher Alley' (Shrek Alley), evolved into Nightmare Alley. Shows and other Entertainment * 'Festival of the Dead Parade' (Various), evolved into Nightmares on Parade. * 'Deadly D'Illusions' (Animal Actor's Stage), evolved into Dangerous D'Illusions. * 'Bloodbath Underground- Fright Club''' (Kongfontation), evolved into the Ooze Zone. Gallery Halloween Horror Nights I C U.png Halloween Horror Nights XI Merchandise and Collectables HHN XI ICU Shirt Front.JPG| The front of the main event shirt. HHN XI ICU Shirt Back.JPG| The back of the main event shirt. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando